


I love you, you idiot

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Dorks in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Pining Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Slight Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Virgil has been pining over Roman for a while now. So when Roman brings home a girl Virgil feels his heart break until he can’t take it anymoreOrVirgil and Roman are idiots and this is how they get together
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	I love you, you idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercy_Rhyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/gifts).



> Hey Mercy I was your Whatsapp Secret Santa, I hope you enjoy the story hun :3 
> 
> Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year x

Patton was rushing around the kitchen when Virgil walked in to grab a bottle of water.   
“Patton, you okay?” He asked as he opened the fridge, looking at the other male in concern.   
“Oh hey Shadowling,” Patton smiled at him before turning back to the stove, “don’t worry, I’m okay just a little stressed about Roman bringing that girl home. I hope she likes my cooking.”   
Oh right, that was today.  
“I’m sure she’ll love your cooking Patton,” Virgil reassured with a soft smile, grabbing his water bottle and retreating to his room. 

For a while now Virgil had been crushing on Roman and pining after him. Then two weeks ago Roman had dropped a bomb and began talking about some girl named Macy.   
Virgil had held out hope though, maybe she was just a friend or someone he had met in a shop and had a conversation with.   
Virgil felt his hope flicker when Macy popped up in more and more conversations, totally dying when Roman informed them he’d invited her to dinner.   
Virgil plastered a smile on his face while his chest hurt. 

Two hours later Roman walked in with Macy. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and wore glasses, which was a stark contrast to her band shirt, ripped jeans and scruffy looking converse.   
“Hey,” she greeted with a wave and a smile, “I’m Macy.”   
“Nice to meet you, I’m Logan,” He introduced, shaking her hand.   
“Hey kiddo, I’m Patton,” the man introduced, briefly poking his head out of the kitchen which made her giggle.   
“Hey, I’m Virgil,” Virgil greeted rather coldly, something that didn’t go unmissed by the others.   
“Nice to meet you Virgil,” Macy greeted, noting the males hands were stuffed into his pockets.   
Patton called that dinner was ready before it got awkward.

As the group ate they found out that Macy and Roman had met at the local theatre group when Roman tripped of over his laces and crashed into her.  
As the conversation went on Virgil stayed quiet and felt his heart break a little more. He watched as Macy laughed brightly at what Patton said and leant against Roman, taking a deep breath as he felt tears burning behind his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat when Roman leaned in to give her brief hug. A kiss to Roman’s cheek and Virgil bolted.   
“Virgil?” He heard as he pulled the door open and ran outside and down the street, tears mixing with the pouring rain.  
He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to get away.   
Virgil made it to the park when a hand grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him from running. He pulled his arm back but didn’t move or turn around.   
“What the hell Virgil?” Roman’s voice sounded, the other male felt his breath hitch, “why were you acting so weird?”   
“What do you mean? I always act weird,” Virgil shot back, just wanting to be left alone.   
“What do you mean what I mean?” Roman asked in disbelief, “I bring home a girl and you introduce yourself coldly, then you don’t even try to get to know her?”  
Virgil didn’t answer, making Roman sigh in annoyance.  
“Seriously Virgil, what the hell man? What’s with the attitude?”  
“Because I’m in love with you, you idiot!” Virgil yelled whirling around to face Roman, eyes rimmed red and cheeks burning. 

The two of them froze, just staring at one another as the rain continued to pour around them.   
“What?” Roman breathed.   
“I’m in love with you,” Virgil repeated softly, “I’m in love with you Roman.”  
“Virgil I –” Roman began only for the other male just cut him off.   
“I know I shouldn’t be saying this cause you have a girlfriend, but I can’t help it. And I know it’s selfish because you looked so comfortable and happy but mph.”   
Virgil was cut off by Roman stepping forward, cupping his cheeks and pressing their lips together. It took all of two seconds for Virgil to kiss back almost desperately as his hands gripped Roman’s wrists. 

The world around them disappeared, the sound of the rain fading away into nothingness. It was just the two of them trapped in their own little bubble standing frozen as the world carried on without them.   
Roman pulled back way to soon and everything seemed to start moving again all at once.   
“What were you saying?” Roman asked, a little breathlessly.   
“I – I can’t remember,” Virgil managed, giving a small smile before remembering, “Wait what about your girlfriend?”   
“Virge?” Roman said with a small smile, “I never said she was my girlfriend.”   
“Fuck,” Virgil laughed, hiding his face in Roman’s shoulder, “I’m such an idiot.”  
“You may be an idiot,” Roman laughed, hooking his fingers under Virgil’s chin to tip his face up, “but at least you’re my idiot.”   
With a smile they pressed their lips together again. 

When the two made it back to the house Patton was waiting with towels and ushered them upstairs to shower and change. Once done the two of them walked downstairs hand in hand and were met with Macy.   
“Took you long enough,” She grinned, walking over and hugging them both tightly.   
“Wait,” Virgil said when she pulled back, “you knew?”   
“Of course I knew,” Macy said, “Roman talked about you all the time and I could see he was pining after you, so did a little harmless flirting hoping to push you in the right direction. I’m sorry if I overstepped.”  
“You didn’t overstep,” Virgil assured, giving her another hug, “thank you, I guess we were being idiots.”   
“Anytime,” Macy smiled, “Roman, don’t you dare hurt him.”   
Roman saluted her playfully. Macy may look sweet, but boy could she be scary. 

After exchanging goodbyes with the others Macy left and Patton pulled the boys into the living room, wrapping a blanket around them and sorting a movie as Logan brought in mugs of Hot Chocolate. With that they settled in for a movie night, Virgil falling asleep on Roman’s shoulder. 

The next day was spent with Roman and Virgil snuggled up on the couch, wrapped in blankets, eating chicken soup and nursing their colds from being out in the rain yesterday. Both boys didn’t mind if this is what it got them; they’d do it all over again.


End file.
